Emil Jordan
Personality Abilities Emil's powers are that of a psychic duelist. Emil is labeled a Mind User. Similar to most psychic duelists, he is bonded to an archetype and is the Envoy of Flamvell. *'Duel Spirit Mediumship': As a psychic duelist, Emil can see duel spirits but he can only communicate with duel spirits within his psychic connection, the Flamvell. *'Telepathy': Emil's primary ability as a psychic duelist is to read the minds of others in duel, allowing him to know what cards are in his opponent's hands as well as their strategy. Emil can also read minds outside of a duel, but the connection must be tactile. This power is born from the mischievous nature of the Flamvell. For the Flamvell, being able to read minds in a duel allows them to relax completely, toy with their opponents, and bait them into fire traps for amusement.This ability can be repelled by stronger psychic duelists aware of Emil's ability. **'Clairaudience': After extensive interaction with Cameron, Emil's power evolved to mentally hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying. **'Telepathic Pain Affliction': Emil can focus on someone's mind and cause their brain to overheat and render them unconscious. *'Pyrokinesis': Emil's second ability is also mental in nature; he cannot throw fire balls but he can mentally increase the heat of objects to overheat, increase the temperature of the surrounding area, set objects on fire, or melt metal. In a duel, Emil cannot harm his opponents with fire, but the presence of his Flamvell monsters can increase the temperature of the surrounding area to dangerous levels. **'Incineration': If Emil focuses hard enough on an object, he can completely incinerate it. *'Genex Psychic Connection': Emil is psychically linked to Cameron because Cameron is the Envoy of Genex. As a result, Emil's powers are enhanced when in Cameron's presence, and he can enhance Emil's. This connection allows Emil to feel Cameron's presence and vice-versa. *'Duel Terminal World Connection': Emil's abilities are all maximized in the Duel Terminal World. In addition, he has full access to the power of the Flamvell **'Enhanced Pyrokinesis': In the spirit world, Emil's pyrokinesis is not limited by his mind. He can produce and completely control fire for blasts from his hands. Skills *'Expert Motorcyclist': Emil is a very talented Turbo Duelist and therefore excellent with a motorcycle. He is also an expert mechanic, knowing how to build, deconstruct, and analyze motorcycles. Weaknesses *'Psychic Reflection': Emil's more offensive psychic abilities of telepathic pain affliction and incineration have a drawback of potentially causing immense headaches onto Emil himself. His incineration ability can render him unconscious if used too frequently or on an object that is too hard to incinerate. Emil cannot lethally harm people with his abilities because he will feel the pain they feel. *'Mind Control': Emil cannot read the minds of people whose minds are under another's person's control, rendering his powers ineffective against the thralled members of the Light of Destruction. *'Focus Control': Since Emil's pyrokinetic abilities are mental in nature, if he is too focused on an object, he can cause it to overheat or set it on fire even if does not intend to. Biography Deck Emil uses a Flamvell Deck. Emil's strategy is overhelm his opponents with FIRE monsters but simultaneously accumulate "Flamvell" monsters into his GY to ultimately shock his opponent with the effects of "Rekindling". Emil's favorite monster is his Spirit Partner, "Flamvell Uruquizas". Category:Psychic Duelists